Batman Beyond: Digiverse
Batman Beyond: Digiverse is the sequel to Batman Beyond: Revenge of the Knight and the prequel to Batman Beyond: Rise of the Ghosts. It is also the second special in the Batman Beyond TV series. The story follows the creation of a digital universe that can allow users to become part said universe. However when an artificially intelligent virus traps the users inside and turns the adavanced technologies of the future against Neo-Gotham, Terry McGuiness/Batman II must go against all odds to save the city from the virus. It was released on 19th November 2016. Plot In Neo-Gotham City in 2054, it has been 5 months since the rise of Batman II and criminals living in the city are living in fear of the new Batman. Bruce Wayne is overall pleased with Terry McGuiness’s performance as the new Batman. At Hamilton Hill High School, Terry and Dana Tan take a computer class together. Whilst in the class, the teacher reveals to the students that she has planned a field trip to Borg Industries, a centrefront of adavanced technological wonders and Neo-Gotham’s leading innovation company, surpassing Wayne Enterprises. She states that the trip would involve studying research and development, experience with the innovations and the unveiling of a brand new technology. Wanting to see what the surprise technology is, Terry and Dana sign up for the trip. Upon arriving at the facility, the CEO, Daniel Gareth, meets the students and gives a small presentation on how innovation has changed the world. His assistant then gives the students a tour around the facility, showing them the developments of new flying vehicles, space ships and much more. Terry and Dana are quite impressed but are still hyped for the surprise technology. Towards the end of the day, the students gather with some other people in the facility’s auditorium for the unveiling. Gareth comes onstage to reveal the technology, which he states will be a game changer. After his lecture, Gareth unveils the game changing technology: the Digiverse, a digital universe that by means of virtual reality, will take a user’s conscience into a network. He considers it to be the next step into Cyberspace. While everyone applauds and cheers Gareth and are generally praising the technology, Terry is concerned. At the end of the presentation, Terry privately meets with Gareth and tells him that while the technology is most impressive, it’s also quite a dangerous technology, speaking mostly about cyber-terrorism and what would happen if someone was to use the technology for their own goals. Gareth assures Terry that the Digiverse has the best cyber security in the world, but Terry is not convinced. While going through documents about the Digiverse’s source code, Gareth is interupted by a call from Advanced Computation and Neo-International Systems (ACNIS), a corporation that accuses Borg Industries of ‘stealing‘ their software for the Digiverse. The company’s CEO, Jake Mangeras, threatens Gareth that if he doesn’t “admit” to the public that Borg Industries used ACNIS technologies to build it, he will terminate the Digiverse. Gareth laughs at Mangeras, as he thinks him a fool to mess with Gotham’s leading innovation company. Mangeras promptly ends the call. About two weeks after the release of the Digiverse console, Gareth’s network security team report a fault in the Digiverse coding. His research team state that the fault is a strange glitch that appears to be attacking certain systems such as console access and conscience passage. Upon research of the source code, the research team’s software is hacked and a face appears on one of the monitors. The face reveals that it’s the glitch, which is actually an A.I. that calls itself Terror Byte (an omage to the type of computer storage). Before the research teams’ eyes, Terror Byte shuts down the console access and conscience passage systems, trapping the 1 hundred thousand people inside the digiverse and preventing the research team from running a system reset. Gareth calls Batman, who’s unsurprised about the situation, to stop Terror Byte.